Testing Limits
by PARANATICFAN101
Summary: Bella is impatient, will Edward hurt her?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella….!" Edward gasps, as I test his limits. I lick his bottom lip hungrily, waiting for him to gently push my face away. But he doesn't, and I press forward, molding my self to him, definitely pushing his limits now. He gasps, his mouth opening, without realizing it my tongue presses flatly against his teeth. I'm ready for his hands to fly to my face and push me away, but he surprises me and unclenches his teeth, letting my tongue into his mouth. My mind short circuits as his tongue floods my mouth, and I forget to breath. He chuckles, smiling against my mouth "Breath Bella" He whispers into my ear.

"Your distracting me… I was enjoying myself" I whine.

"I was to, but Bella…." He says his voice tortured.

"Why Edward! Seriously!" I say throwing my hands into the air in exasperation, knowing I've lost.

"You have no way what I want to you… but if I ever hurt you…" He trails off.

"That's it! You don't KNOW that your going to hurt me!" I yell pounding his chest, probably giving myself a bruise

" That's exactly why I can't Bella! I cant risk it!" He says, pressing his hand against my cheek, feeling the indescribable blush there. " Oh God do I want to do, half of the things that I want to do to you are illegal, or should be… Bella, it has nothing to do with you, except for your safety. If I wasn't worried about that Bella…" He says, trailing off, a very boyish grin spreading across his lips.

"Why cant we just try? Edward please, please, please, please." I pant, nibbling his throat. I feel him sigh in defeat, he wasn't happy about it, but I had him.

"You _**HAVE **_to tell me if I hurt you in anyway, even if it's a good hurt Bella promise me!" He says looking elated but tortured at the same time.

"I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." I vow, grinning.

"With your luck it _would_ stick you in the eye Bella" He said grinning at me.

"That's besides the point, no matter how true, still besides the point. Where do we start?" I ask, nervous.

" I don't know Bella, its not like I've done this before" He says, toying with a strand of my hair.

" You haven't?!" I ask looking at him incredulously.

"No, there is no one but you my sweet, persuasive Bella" He says looking me dead in the eye.

"Where do you think we should start then?" I ask, having no idea what I was doing. I haven't expected for him to give in so easily.

" Well I would start by… getting rid of this…" He whispers, discarding my heavy wool sweater. "Then this…" He whispers, kissing me, his tongue flicking mine, flooding my mouth with his taste. We kiss for several minutes, me breathing through my nose, him not breathing at all, and then he pulls his sweater over his head, and throws it onto the ground. I trace his muscles, palpable through his thin shirt, running my hand down his abdomen and back again. He shivers, and I continue, he traces my small quivering form, his hands moving from the small of my back and back up to my shoulders. I slip my hands up under his shirt, feeling his smooth skin underneath my deft fingers. I want to feel him against me, skin against skin, so I pull his shirt up over his head. He grabs the hem of my t-shirt and pushes it up over me. I feel his thumbs grace my breasts, and I know that he feels it to, hears the quickening of my pulse.

He slips his hands back, feeling me under my too-thin bra. My nipples harden and he squeezes them lightly, enjoying the moan that escapes my throat.

"My bra…, take it of…" I pant wanting to feel his cool hands against me. He obeys, discarding it quickly, I don't feel shy, hovering over him, my chest fully exposed to the moonlight and him, he palms my breasts lightly, twisting my nipples gently. I groan, and press forward, pressing myself into his hands. He leans up, and trails butterfly kisses around the bottom curve of my breast, inhaling deeply, and then tracing my entire breast with his tongue. "Edward!" I gasp, clutching his shoulders as he takes my breast fully into his mouth, teasing my nipple with his tongue, he savors the other before leaning forward to kiss me on the lips.

"Yes?" He murmurs against my lips.

"More!" I say, dragging his face to my chest, he continues, and my fingers knot into his hair. "I want… I need… ugh…" I groan, my mind not able to function clearly.

"What do you need baby…? Anything"

" I-I-I-I w-want t-to touch you." I stammer. He knows what I mean and he raises me from his lap, discarding his pants in one quick movement. He leans back replacing me to his chest, sliding me back until I can feel the unmistakable nudge of him against me. "Ohhhhhhhh……….." I groan, rocking against him.

"Bella, oh Bella…" He gasps, growing harder than he was, if that was possible. He rolls over, pushing me under him "Bella I need…"

"I need… to…oh god…Edward!" I gasp as he thrusts his hips into mine, his length hitting me full on.

" Bella… under wear, now!" He gasps. I slip them off and he nudges his head against me, through the cotton of his boxers. He pulls his boxers off, and he is slowing pressing into me. I arch suddenly, the tension building, taking him all in one brazen thrust of my hips. He shudders on top off me, there is a moment of discomfort but it is gone before I can mention it. He thrust into me hard his penis hitting me like a ram, he builds speed, fast and gradually thrusting harder. He is going fast now, like lightning, and I shudder as the pressure breaks loose in hard waves. He rams his hardest, straining against me, and then one more time and then I feel him pulsing in me, his seed flooding me. He is still inside of me as I slowly fall into a deep sleep.

The jump of his penis inside of me wakes me and we begin again, but slowly, he takes time to explore me, I gasp when his mouth settles on my clit. He looks up at me and then dips his tongue inside of me, drinking from me as if he were starving. His teeth scrape and his tongue ravages as I writhe in sheer pleasure underneath him. Then I return the act, my mouth fitting the form of his dick, it fills my mouth as I pick up pace until he explodes into my mouth, gasping and his hands holding me against him as his sweet saltiness fills my mouth, I swallow and then move over him.

This time I straddle him, he positions me over his straining cock, and I raise above him, and then lower myself onto him slowly this time, savoring it. He bounces me against him, hard and I strain against him as pleasure fills me.

"That was… amazing" I whisper, collapsing onto him.

"Yeah…" He whispers, kissing my hair lightly. "You were… Oh my God Bella… I've dreamed of doing that to you since the second I saw you…" He admits.

"Of feeling you fill with my seed Bella… you have no idea….


	2. Chapter 2

"**Bella?" Edward whispers in my ear, his cool breath whispering against my burning neck.**

"**Yeah?" I ask turning to him, seeing only the white glow from his face so I flick on the light taking in his glorious face. His eyes are black, I hate it when he doesn't eat it, it takes away the "fun"**

"**Go eat, I've got to go dance with the wolves" I demand rubbing the shadows under his eyes, frowning at him.**

"**Don't dance to long my love." He whispers kissing me and disappearing into the woods beside my house. His simple retreat worries me, its be like this for the last week. Ever since our…. Encounter.**

**Cold and distant and it reminds me of my barren days without him, my cliff diving episode, and my three day adventure to Italy. I remember the hole in my chest that throbs occasionally, and my chest tightens at the thought.**

**There is no possible way that Edward would leave me again, never he promised. Shaking my head I open the door to my truck and get in, the roar filling my mind and making it, thankfully, impossible to think. I head towards jakes and he's walking out of his house as I pull up in front of his house.**

"**Hey Bels!" He said grinning "my grin" turning into my own personal sunshine. God I love him, to bad its not enough…**

**I banish the thought from my head before I feel the breath get knocked out of me as I fly back wards. I let out a scream as I hit the ground on my back. I look up and gasp as I see a flash of red and white, before I'm lifted off the ground a familiar voice calls "Run Paul! Know!"**

**And then all I can see are flashes of green and brown passing by me. After a while, I see a break in the trees in front of us and Edward is standing there, his eyes still coal black. **

"**You are in soooo much trouble" I growl glaring at his tensed face.**

"**Why?" He asks his face still not relaxed**

"**Your supposed to be hunting!"**

"**Bella…We've got us some bigger issues" He whispers, touching my cheek.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Victoria?" I whisper, my throat going dry. All he does is nods and my knees buckle, but before I hit the ground Edward catches me.**

"**Bella sweetie it'll be fine" He whispers pressing his cool lips to my forehead reassuringly.**

"**Is Jacob okay?" I ask standing on my wobbly knees.**

"**Yeah, he was enjoying himself, but Victoria slipped away" my voice hitches when he says this and he kisses my forehead again.**

"**Everything is going to be fine" he murmurs against my forehead.**

"**Where's my truck?" I ask.**

"**Jacobs bringing it to your house as we speak." I think I hear him murmur something like 'hopefully he totals it' but I disregard it and we walk out onto the road where his Volvo is sitting parked on the side of the road.**

**I decide that right now isn't the right time to discuss our … issue. So we drive in silence, him concentrating on the road, his jaw tight. I reach over and touch it and it relaxes a little and he reaches up to hold my hand to his cheek, "I'm so happy your okay Bella. If anything ever happened to you…" He shudders at the thought. He turns his face to kiss my palm. He inhaled and winced.**

"**Your so thirsty…"I whisper rubbing the dark shadow under his eye.**

"**Its bearable" He whispers.**

"**Edward…"**

"**Bella. Don't worry about it" He snaps, and I pull my hand away from his cheek. He exhales and apologizes "Bella, I'm sorry, it just… Victoria… she got so close! She could have gotten you! And I wouldn't have been there to save you Bella! I could have lost you!" He gasps and weaves off of the road and onto the side of the road.**

"**Bella you have absolutely no clue… I love you so much and the thought of losing you it, it makes me go crazy Bella!" He nearly shouts, his voice resonating in the small space. **

**He pulls me onto his lap and holds my head between his chest and his hand, murmuring into my hear. His body starts to shake and I pull away, not able to believe that he's laughing. But he isn't his eyes are tight and sorrowful, and I can swear that if it were possible, tears would be streaming down his granite cheeks.**

"**Are you… Crying?" I ask astonished.**

"**Yeah…, the vampire way" He chuckles. After a while he calms down and strokes my hair softly, kissing my neck, and my stomach turns in knots. He kisses his way to my lips and presses his lips to mine lightly and then a little harder. **

**He breaks away with a little huff and pulls out his cell phone.**

"**Hey Jasper? I need you and Emmett at Bella's house in ten minutes, I'm gonna need to go hunting." He says winking at me. He hangs up and veers onto the road and heads to my house.**

**Were there within seconds and he drops me off whispering "I'll be back when Charlie's snoring" Before kissing me and speeding of in the opposite direction. I putter around for a while, doing some chores that I've left neglected. The hours drag and I do something I rarely ever do. Drink coffee. I've got a very short tolerance for caffeine, but I've got the feeling that I'm going to need the energy tonight from the way that Edward winked at me earlier.**

**While I'm cooking Creamy Fettuccini Alfredo, Grandma Swan's recipe, someone sneaks up behind me and grabs me. I let out a screech and Jake chuckles **

"**A little high strung uh Bells?" **

" **You tell me! I was almost killed six hours ago!"**

"**Sorry about that" He apologizes rubbing the back of his neck. **

"**No problem, death is a common enemy" I laugh trying to make the situation funny even though we both know that its not .**

"**It must suck to be you" He chuckles.**

"**Not really… I've got family a were wolf best friend a vampire boyfriend and a maniac vampire chasing me around. Its an awesome life" I say true full except for the part about Victoria.**

"**Really?" Jake asks his face breaking into my grin.**

"**Yeah when my werewolf best friend and my vampire boyfriend are behaving themselves, and not ripping each other to shreds." I joke mussing his hair.**

**He just grins at me, his teeth gleaming. He sniffs and grimaces.**

"**Well I'll see ya' later Bells" He says and turns to leave.**

"**Does it have to be like that?" I whisper**

"**Bella, for now it does maybe later it won't but for now…luv you Bells" He whispers hugging me and leaving.**

"**Love you to Jake." I whisper to no one before Edward comes in, his eyes soft and golden.**

"**Hola…"He whispers kissing me.**

"**Hi." Its amazing what his present does to me, sad to happy in all but two seconds. Wow. "What are we doing tonight?" I ask.**

"**Definitely not sleeping…**

**~~~~~M~~~~~**

**EPOV**

**Time away from her is pure hell. Thinking of who or what she's thinking about. Even the two hours it takes for Charlie are horrible. I never go home, I sit in the tree outside of her house listening to what's going on tensing when Bella trips over her own feet and then chuckle when she steadies herself. **

**God how I love her. The way she tripped across a flat surface, the way she blushes when I stroke her cheek. I love her loving brown eyes, and the way her lips brush together when she talks. And now that I've seen her naked…**

**She doesn't know it but there are men that would kill to have her. God how many times I have to retain my anger when we go to Seattle or Hoquiam and a guys thoughts wonder to non appropriate avenues. Once of twice I've thought of taping her breasts down and buying her a bunch of baggy t-shirts but it makes me oddly proud that she's mine and no one will ever touch her but me. **

**Finally Charlie is in bed and Bella runs upstairs to take a shower. I imagine her in the shower and I leap through her window. I sneak into her bathroom and close the door soundlessly. I strip silently and slide in next to her, I'm so silent that she doesn't notice me until she reaches back to grab the soap and grabs my…. Nether regions. She gasps and turns around, her heart accelerating and she looks up \at me not releasing me.**

"**Um… Hi?" She whispers.**

"**Oh come here you goof ball" I whisper holding her to me, smelling her hair, smelling the faint smell of werewolf.**

"**I missed you" She whispers kissing my neck, and I cant stop the groan that escapes my throat. **

"**Ditto." I whisper. I grab the shampoo off of the side of the shower and squeeze it into her hair, smoothly massaging it into her scalp. I wash her lightly and then when were done I dry her. She dresses in her usual holy sweatpants and one of Charlie's old t-shirt. New pajamas…**

**We lay down on her bed for a while kissing lightly, and whispering to each other and then Bella breaks off and looks me full on in the eyes with a look that would have sent my heart flying if that was possible.**

"**We need to talk" She says intently.**

"**About…?" **

"**The future."**

**~~~~~M~~~~~**


End file.
